


The five times Commander Cody cried during the war

by Nava_ShumDario



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nava_ShumDario/pseuds/Nava_ShumDario
Summary: Marshal Commander Cody of the 212th attack battalion has exactly cried five times during the war.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 407





	The five times Commander Cody cried during the war

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> There are way too less Codywan fics, so I decided I might as well give it a try!  
> So anyways, because I am in the SW fandom for the drama and not the chill and have a absolute knack for happy endings, let's get this started!

The five times Marshal Commander Cody cried during the war

1.  
The first time that he cried during the war, he was among a pile of his also sobbing vode, in the barracks of Coruscant. 

-

He knew, objectively, that something happened on Umbara. But he didn't knew what exactly. When he walked into the briefing room and looked in the faces of the Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, a cold grip of fear began spreading in his stomach. Their usual stoic Jedi expression was replaced by raw emotions, sadness, anger, pain and sympathy. 

Then the Generals told him. 

They told him about Krell's betrayal, the suffering of his brothers and the loses.

CC-2224, Marshal Commander Cody prided himself with the ability to push each and every emotion down, to feel, if the situation calls for it, nothing but calmness. That ability had saved his and his brothers lives more than once.

So, there he stood in the briefing room, in perfect parade rest and listened to the Generals.  
But for the first time since he began his duty in the GAR, he was not able to push his emotions away. He felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing his heart, his whole body hurt and his head spun. He heard himself only vaguely responding, probably something along the line of 'Yes sir', nodded shortly, spun around and walked right out of the door.

The whole way to the barracks, he did not once look up.

The last few meters he ran to the bunks the 212th shared with the 501st trying hard, and failing, to suppress his tears.

He could hear their muffled sobs through the door.

As soon as the door opened, he ripped his helmet of, his eyes searching for Rex.

Rex sat two bunks away from the door, with shaking shoulders and head buried in his hands.

On his way to him, he registered Boil out of the corner of his eye. He was nearly screaming. At the thought of Waxer gone, his legs nearly gave out.

Cody grabbed Rex by the arm and flung him and himself over Boil.

While the three of them were hugging each other frantically and sobbing, other vode joined them.

So they laid there, on the floor of the barracks, and cried for their fallen brothers. 

2.  
The second time Marshal Commander Cody cried during the war was after the high General Mace Windu told him with a pained expression that General Kenobi, his General, was killed during an attack from a bounty hunter.

-

After hearing that sentence, he does not remember much more of what General Windu had said.

And he couldn't care less. 

A small part of his brain whispered that he should have listened, because that is what good soldiers do, that is what General Kenobi would have done-

But he just couldn't. Not when his General was dead.

He walked back to his quarters on The Negotiater on shaking legs.

He does not remember meeting anyone on the way, only arriving at his room and tearing his helmet of, biting in his standard-issue pillow and screaming himself hoarse. 

He couldn't even think about telling his men, or the 501st that was currently stationed with them. 

But apparently he didn't need to.

At some point, some of his brothers must have used an override code to open his door, because suddenly there were strong arms and muttered words that tried to hold him together while he was so clearly falling apart.

A small piece of ever so often dropped cloaks was safely stored away under his shoulder pauldron, all that time since his General Kenobi fought with them for the first time, right beside them, fighting for them. To keep them alive.

Something they couldn't do for him. 

And that Cody would never forgive himself for.

That small piece of soft brown fabric, tugged so safely away, was burning a hole in his already broken and shattered heart, as his brothers held onto him while he screamed and wept and sobbed and cried.

3.  
The third time he cried was after the Separatists attacked Kamino.

-

Even though it was a quick battle, that hadn't even lasted a day, he and many of his brothers felt like it drained them of absolutely everything.

Many good man had died during these last few hours, and the damage of the cloning facility had been considerable. 

But everyone of his vode had been fighting a bit more fiercely, a bit more brave today.

Because this was their home.

So after his post-battle discussion with his back-from-the-dead Genaral Kenobi, he began wandering the very same floors that he himself grew up upon, along with millions of his brothers.

After a short while he came across the hunched, lifeless body of 99.

He stopped in front of him and swore to himself that he would never forget the bravery and the sacrifice his brother, his friend, had made.

Eventually he wandered on, coming across more and more dead and alive soldiers on his way.

After turning around another corner, Commander Cody stopped dead in his tracks as the air left his Lungs at the sight before him.

There was a pile of his dead brothers.

But they were little. They were children.

So Marshal Commander Cody stood stock still before this pile of his dead little brothers as he clenched his fists around his blaster, his jaw painfully tight closed and eyes filled to the brim with tears.

He vowed that he would live to see the end of the war, may it be only to bring peace and justice to his brothers.

He vowed that he would protect his brothers, no matter if they were fighting beside him, or were just learning how to write or were discarded as cleaning or maintenance personal.

He vowed, as the first tears began to spill, that he would never forget what they were fighting and dying for, just as much as he will never forget them.

4.  
The fourth time Marshal Commander Cody cried during the war was at the end of a siege, in the middle of nowhere, on a kriffing planet in the outer rim.

-

For months now they were jumping from one skirmish to the next, from one siege right into another.

And he was absolutely drained of everything.

They had lost so many men again and that left a lingering sense of failure deep down in Cody's soul.

Even General Kenobi looked more pale and worn than usual, Cody noticed that while he was watching his General meditate between rows of ammunition.

After everything that happened around that Rako Hardeen mess, Cody had been heartbroken, lied to by the person he was supposed to trust the most and unable to rekindle that trust and this almost friendship again.

He did know that General Kenobi was truly sorry.

But that didn't make it any less painful that some of his brothers were now marching on in the desperate hope that their General was now marching ahead with them, to show the way once more.

And he remembered rather vividly his immense relief, at the sight of his hairless but undoubtedly alive General. He thought, back then, even if it was just for a few mere seconds that this could be the happiest moment of his life.

But this feeling was nearly immediately followed by a deep sense of betrayal and hurt that made his whole body ache.

Now, later, as he sat in their camp and watching his General, the soft murmur of his vode in the back round, he felt like his whole world was crushing around him.

He didn't know why his brain or his soul decided for this exact moment.

While the tears began pooling in his eyes and sobs desperately trying to get out, he found it impossible to lie to himself and face the world he build around himself.

Like a bubble breaking, memories, emotions and realizations were storming in on him.

He saw bodies of all those he couldn't save, thought of all the ones he won't be able to safe and felt the pain, anguish, fear, anger, desperation, hope and hopelessness of someone who spent his whole life fighting a war.

He didn't know when he started shaking, or when General Kenobi carefully guided him to their shared tent.

Deep inside Cody knew that he had never stopped trusting his General because he was simply his General and that there was so much more because it was just him and Cody knows he loves-

With that broken thought he began sobbing.

His General was holding him so close as if he could transfer some of Cody's pain to himself, because Cody knew if he could he would.

-

After some time the tears stopped coming and Cody just sat completely still in his Generals arms. He thought, somehow distantly, that he should bury that now warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest somewhere deep inside because it was inappropriate, because of the Jedi code, the GAR regulations and a thousand other, unimportant things.

But he couldn't.

Not when his General was looking at him like that.

Not when he suddenly has to think of all the lingering touches and the caught gazes.

Not when he thinks that maybe he feels this too.

Not when his General, Obi-Wan, takes his hand and says earnest things that make his heart flutter and his soul warm.

Not when they both lean in and meet halfway in a kiss that speaks of everything good there is in this universe.

5.  
The fifth time Marshal Commander Cody of the 212th attack battalion cried, was the last time in this damned war.

-

Everything happened so incredible fast. 

After fighting in this war for years, everything was over in a matter of days.

The Generals Kenobi and Skywalker had found a data chip in Fives belongings, with a message that was the most gruesome thing Cody had ever seen.

The real reason behind all of this, the real purpose of the clones-

It had very nearly killed him then and there.

And he thanked the force every damned second that he was the only clone in that room.

So, they began to plan.

He was supposed to choose an elite group of troopers, and he knew damn exactly well who he was going to choose because no one had the fucking right to take their Jedi from them.

Wollfe. Bly. Rex. Boil. More weren't necessary.

Kix and Helix were also in on the Plan and removed their chips without any traces left in the medical database.

The Jedis, Kenobi, Skywalker, Windu and Yoda would go and confront chancellor Palpatine as soon as the clones got back from their secret mission. 

To find Grievous wasn't easy, but the current situation freed them from the necessity to follow GAR regulations, which opened a lot more possibilitys.

It only took them a day to pinpoint his location to his command ship, then get frozen in carbonite again and be safely transported into a side hangar of said ship by Artoo.

Then they split up, Bly and Rex going to the main reactors, while he, Wollfe and Boil set up a nice little surprise for the good General.

The General had almost no time to react, as he chased them through the Corridors, and perfectly ran into the set up trap made out of electro-mines and detonators.

The clones watched in delight as that beast of a man was blown into pieces.

All five reunited in the hangar to the sound explosions ripping the ship apart.

Battledroids were running around panicking, in hopes of controlling the damage, so they took hardly any notice of them as they split up yet again.

Cody would fly with Artoo back to Coruscant to finish this, or die while fighting.

The others would carry out the rest.

As he sat in that cockpit, he tried not to think about what was at stake.

While leaving the ship's ramp, he send a quick note to let the generals know he was back and ready.

Shortly after, he found himself lying on a building and looking through a scope into the chancellors office as the Jedi entered.

And he watched as the situation quickly went to shit as the negotiations apparently were over as the chancellor drew a blood red lightsaber and jumped over his desk.

He watched as Skywalker was force-pushed into a wall and slid down unconscious.

He watched as the lightsaber strikes were becoming so fast he could barely keep a track.

He watched as General Windu lost an arm and was pushed out of sight into the building.

And he watched as General Yoda deflected kriffing lightning with his bare hands, to occupied and blended to see what else was happening.

And he watched as Palpatine brought Obi-Wan to his knees in one swift motion, lightsaber knocked out of hand.

He watched as the sithlord lifted his saber again, ready to deal the fatal blow to the Jedi at his knees.

He watched, breathed out, and pulled the trigger back in one gentle fluid motion.

He watched as his blaster bolt pierced through Palpatines head.

-

Everything after that was a blur of emotions.

-

The freshly elected chancellor Organa knew what really happened, and helped them forge a plausible explanation for the sudden death of ex-chancellor Palpatine.

After everything that happened and many,many debates later the Jedi council decided it was time for a change. A new Jedi-code was established.

It was about damn time, Marshal Commander Cody thought as he happily embraced his lover of many months now.

And tears of joy were rolling down his face.

The war had officially been declared over as Count Dooku surrendered and the peace talks began. Thanks to an unknown source.

He smiled, as he thought about his other vode who were most likely in similar comfortable situations know.

Commander Bly and General Secura.

The freshly out-of-coma-after-being-shot-to-the-head Commander Ponds and General Windu.

Rex and Ahsoka were probably of playing Sabacc somewhere.

Obi-wan's chatter brought him back into reality. His general was surprised but joyous to the news of Skywalker and Senator Amidala expecting twins

Upon noticing Cody's tears, he stopped the chatter and wiped his tears away.

I love you both whispered, surprising the other.

Grinning like a loon, he started showering the face of the now bearded again man with kisses, much to the others amusement.

This is, he thought, where I belong. This was worth all the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive critisism, kudos and comments are welcome!  
> You guys are awesome!  
> Let me know if you have any ideas for headcanons for future fics!  
> Love ya.  
> -Nava


End file.
